Libros
by Horrocrux
Summary: Ser ignorado por tu novia es una cosa... pero se ignorado porque prefiere leer sobre perfectos personajes ficticios que salir contigo es otra muy distinta. AVISO: Partes del texto son extracciones de libros o autores reconocidos.


**Libros**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Horrocrux.**

Sasuke observaba molesto como_ todos_ los hombres de la pequeña cafetería miraban descaradamente a su _bonita __**novia**_, sin importarles que el estaba presente. Dirigió una mirada severa a ellos y estos parecieron ser más discretos ante sus miradas. Volvió a dirigir la vista hacia enfrente teniendo a su preciosa novia sonriente sentada frente a el.

Ella había regresado de Inglaterra hacía unos días, la noche de su regreso había sido memorable, habían echo el amor y se decían lo mucho que se amaban y extrañaban el uno al otro. Era perfecto.

Ahora desayunaban en la pequeña cafetería preferida de su novia, que se encontraba a unas cuadras de la Universidad. Era costumbre, siempre pasar por un café y conversar un rato para después empezar su día.

Y repetía… todo era perfecto. O bueno, quizá no tanto. Desde su regreso Sasuke se percato del la pequeña gran obsesión que había adquirido su novia en su viaje. **Libros**. No había nada de malo en eso, incluso antes de marchar ya amaba leer, pero ahora era un problema mas grande y el lo supo de inmediato cuando ella no se separaba de algún libro ni al estar con el…como ahora.

Sasuke leyó el titulo del libro que sostenía Sakura frente a su rostro impidiéndole ver sus hermosos ojos. _"The Perks of Being a Wallflower". _ Irónico, pensó. ¿Las ventajas de ser invisible? Sakura era todo, menos invisible, y ella lo sabía perfectamente, desde que había regresado de su viaje todos querían estar con ella, y eso significaba otro problema para su _celoso_ novio.

Arto de que su novia lo ignorara –otra vez- la llamo con voz molesta.- ¿Podrías bajar ese maldito libro por un momento?- ella se estremeció al escucharlo llamarla con _ese _tono de voz molesto. Realmente estaba enfadado. Coloco un separador en su libro y lo coloco con cuidado en la mesa.

Ella se mordió el labio nerviosa.- ¿estas molesto?-

Sasuke suspiro. Dios era un maldito a sus pies. No podía molestarse con ella, nunca. Siempre se sentía culpable cuando la ponía nerviosa –al menos de la forma en que lo estaba ahora- no quería por ningún motivo que Sakura le temiera.

-No, no estoy molesto.- hablo con voz cansada.- Pero, ¿podrías prestarme mas atención?- casi se sintió estúpido al pedirle eso.- Es muy cansado estar hablando como un Idiota y ser ignorado completamente.- Sakura se sintió culpable, porque realmente lo había ignorado los últimos minutos, solo asentía cuando tenía que hacerlo, pero francamente no recordaba de que le había estado hablando Sasuke antes.

-Lo lamento.- se disculpo.- Pero realmente me gusta este libro.-

-¿Mas que yo?- pregunto con esa voz seductora que sabía que Sakura amaba. Ríe. Ríe nerviosa, eso es un no, y ambos lo saben. _Era tan tierna_. Posiblemente la besaría ahora mismo si no siguiera molesto.

Sakura le sonrió. Esa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a el, y entonces supo que no podía seguir molesto con su novia. Era un caprichuda si, pero realmente le quería. Saco de su chaqueta dinero y lo dejo sobre la mesa, le tendió la mano a la chica y ella rápidamente la tomo no sin antes tomar su _precioso_ libro, Sasuke solo giro los ojos ante la acción para después disponerse a salir de la cafetería.

Caminaban por las pocas calles que faltaban para la Universidad, el echo su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y ella paso su brazo por la cintura de el. Caminaban juntos y abrazados por unos minutos antes de que el hablara.

-Vamos al cine, hoy.- invito, sin darle la oportunidad de contestar. Una cita. Eso es lo que necesitaban para aliviar las tenciones, una buena película –que posiblemente ella terminaría escogiendo- y unos besos cuando las sala este a oscuras.

Ella se separo de el lentamente y Sasuke la miro decepcionado.- No puedo.- contesto apenada y nerviosa ante la reacción del chico.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto tratando de controlar su enojo. Esperaba por el bien de su relación que no fuera una estúpida escusa relacionada con sus libros. Ella permaneció callada. Oh realmente se estaba hartando.- Por favor Sakura, no digas que es por tus estúpidos libros.- le grito. Ella giro rápidamente para verlo con los ojos abiertos, Sasuke no le había gritado nunca. Sasuke se sintió culpable al instante, pero no se arrepentía.

-¿Por qué los odias tanto?- susurro con la cabeza agachada. Su paso disminuyo y camino cada vez más lento.

El suspiro nuevamente tratando de controlarse, pero no bajo su tono de voz.- No los odio.- comento cortante.- Pero no puedo aceptar la idea de que prefieras quedarte en casa sola, leyendo un estúpido libro, que salir con tu novio a divertirte.-

Sakura levanto la mirada para verle, estaba molesta. Oh claro, ahora ella estaba molesta. Esto era una mierda.

-Los libros son el entretenimiento perfecto.- hablo segura, Sasuke se limitaba a seguir avanzando.- Sin comerciales, sin baterías, horas de diversión por cada dólar gastado. Lo que realmente me pregunto es porque todo el mundo no lleva un libro consigo para esos momentos _muertos e inevitables en la vida_.- remarco las ultimas palabras. ¿Muertos e inevitables? ¿Acaso a ella le aburría tanto la idea de salir con el? ¿Realmente le molestaba su presencia?

Habían llegado a la Universidad. Estaban en la puerta principal y ellos seguían molestos el uno con el otro.

Sasuke frunció el seño.- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

Ella suspiro cansada.- olvídalo.- murmuro empezando a caminar.- Pasa por mi a las ocho y se puntual, no tengo mucho tiempo.- dijo resignada. Sasuke realmente estaba cada vez mas molesto. ¿Pasa por mí a las ocho? ¿No tengo tiempo? Por el, su bonita novia se podía quedar esperando porque no pensaba salir con alguien que no quisiera salir con el.

El se acerco a ella, la miro a los ojos, Sakura por un momento pensó que la besaría pero el solamente la miro decepcionado. A ella se le revolvió el estomago ante la mirada tan seca que recibía.

-No existe falta de tiempo Sakura, existe falta de interés. Porque cuando la gente realmente quiere hacer algo, la madrugada se vuelve día. Martes de vuelve Sábado y un momento se vuelve oportunidad.-

Sasuke la miro por última vez y se alejo de ella, empezó a caminar rumbo a su primera clase dejando a una chica perpleja y confundida parada en la entrada.

.

.

.

Habían pasado tres horas desde su _pequeña_ pelea, su primera pelea. Habían tenido tres clases separados, lo cual Sasuke agradecía, no quería verla en estos momentos. Pero cuando ambos tenían que compartir Literatura, todo se volvió incomodo. Ella entro al salón junto a sus inseparables amigas, y claro con dos libros bajo el brazo, Sasuke la miro y ladeo la cabeza, parecía que lo hiciera a propósito.

Ella normalmente se quejaba de que no compartían más clases juntos, pero ahora parecía disfrutarlo. Sasuke esperaba que en cualquier momento se sentara junto a el, como normalmente lo hacía, pero nunca ocurrió. En su lugar camino hacía el banco que normalmente utilizaba Karin y tomo asiento junto a ella sin voltear a verle. Si que era una molesta.

Los cuchicheos se hicieron sonar de inmediato al ver a la _inseparable_ pareja separada.

Las cuatro chicas empezaron a charlar sin importarles y ella reía complacida. Naruto al ver a su amigo solo camino hacía el y dejo caer su mochila en el banco.

-¿Cuál es el problema ahora?- pregunto curioso. Sasuke la veía desde atrás. ¿Era tan feliz sin el? Al menos eso parecía.

-Ella.- dijo.- o mejor dicho, sus libros.- Naruto tuvo que controlarse para no reía. ¿Unos cuantos libros eran el problema? Sasuke si que era idiota.

-Sasuke.- Naruto lo miro tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no molestar a su amigo.- Son solo libros, a ella solo le gusta leer.-

-¿Solo le gusta leer?- el rio agrio.- Es mas que eso, ella no se separa de esos libros, hoy por ejemplo, se negó a salir conmigo por quedarse a leer.- cada vez que lo recordaba mas se molestaba.

-¿Eso es todo? Solo porque _un día_ no quiso salir contigo, ¿solo porque prefirió estar tranquila en su casa leyendo?- Naruto hablaba y cada vez que lo hacía trataba de que Sasuke entrara en razón y comprendiera a su mejor amiga.- Tu no sabes apreciar lo especial que es una chica que lee.- ¿Especial? Claro que su novia era especial, la amaba, pero no sabía si podía soportar esto.

El levanto una ceja extrañado.- ¿especial?- repitió pensativo.

-No seas Idiota Sasuke, has encontrado a una chica que ama leer, mantenla cerca, cuando a las dos de la mañana la encuentres llorando y abrazando un libro contra su pecho, prepárale una taza de ti y consiéntela. Es probable que la pierdas durante un par de horas, pero siempre va a regresar a ti. Hablará de los protagonistas del libro como si fueran reales y es que, por un tiempo, siempre lo son. Pero ella te preferirá siempre a ti. Ella te ama, Idiota.- Sasuke se quedo perplejo antes las palabras de Naruto, el nunca era tan serio.

Miro a Sakura nuevamente. Ella seguía riendo feliz. No lo extrañaba. Naruto era un Idiota, realmente no sabía lo que era salir con una chica que lee.

Sasuke lo miro y resentido.- ¿Para que? Para que después injustamente te cambie por los malditos personajes ficticios y prefiera acabar de leer un libro antes que salir contigo, y es que solo son reales en su cabeza. Cuando trates de ser el mejor novio ¿Qué crees? Va a vales mierda, porque siempre va haber un personaje perfecto que salió de la cabeza retorcida de una persona que siempre te va a ganar y vas a ser comparado con el injustamente, porque los hombres perfectos solo existen en la imaginación.- tomo aire y siguió mas calmado.- Así que si encuentras a una chica que lee, corre.-

El se paro molesto, tomo su mochila y se disponía a salir dejando a un Naruto confundido. Cuando paso alado de ella se giro hacía el rubio y se encargo de hablar tan alto posible para que todos lo escucharan.

-Así que Naruto, no dejes que Hinata lea tanto, porque terminara cambiándote por un estúpido personaje ficticio.-

Hinata –la novia de su mejor amigo- enrojeció levemente. Naruto negaba lentamente y nuevamente todos los cuchicheos comenzaron. No pudo ver la reacción de Sakura, pero supuso que no fue una buena por la forma en que podía sentir su mirada penetrarlo. El camino y salió del salón dando un fuerte golpe con la puerta, no le importaba si lo castigaban por no entrar a clases, eso realmente ahora no era el problema.

.

.

.

Este día era una mierda. Agradeció mentalmente que este día hubiera acabado ya. Si tenía que seguir soportando los cuchicheos a su alrededor o las constantes preguntas de Karin e Ino, explotaría. Llego a su casa como pudo, saludo a sus padres como normalmente lo hacia pero sin meter el asunto con su_ amado_ novio. Aunque claro ellos sospechaban que algo pasaba porque Sasuke _siempre_ la traía a casa.

Entro a su espaciosa habitación y se dejo caer sobre su cama. Aun tenía el olor a las rosas que Sasuke le había regalado. Suspiro.

¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que ella leyera? Ella no era la del problema, el lo era.

Echo un vistazo a su habitación… ya no era la misma. Donde antes estaban todos sus caros accesorios ahora solo se encontraban libros. Sus posters de artistas famosos habían sido sustituidos por protagonistas de películas que venían de… libros. Bufo molesta quizá Sasuke tenía un poco de razón.

Quizá tenía que dejar por un tiempo a Augustus, Jace, Charlie, Percy, Peeta, Harry, Finnick y todos esos personajes ficticios de los cuales se había enamorado y concentrarse en su novio… Sasuke.

No quería perderlo, no lo perdería aunque eso significara dejar lo segundo que mas amaba los libros, porque lo primero en su lista de amor era el. Sasuke Uchiha.

Se había enamorado como se enamoran siempre las mujeres inteligentes: como una Idiota.

Tomo su celular, escribió y envió. Esperando que el contestara y no la ignorara como ella lo había echo antes.

.

.

.

Sasuke estaba recostado en su cuarto a oscuras. Eran cerca de las ocho. Itachi entro sin permiso como normalmente lo hacía para hacerlo molestar, pero al ver que su hermano menor no dijo nada supo que algo ocurría.

-Es extraño que no estés con tu bonita novia.- el lanzo una mirada amenazadora como siempre lo hacia cuando Itachi alagaba a Sakura.- ¿Por qué no salieron esta noche?-

-Ella no quiso.- se limito a decir, no tenia ánimos de contarle todo.- estamos enojados.- Itachi estuvo a punto de reclamarle que seguramente había sido culpa de el, cuando Sasuke lo interrumpió.

-Y por raro que parezca esta vez no fue culpa mía.-

Hablaron por unos minutos sin entrar en detalles cuando un mensaje los interrumpió.

_**Sakura.**_

_Lo siento. ¿Aun quieres salir conmigo?_

Sasuke leyó una y otra vez incrédulo. Paso su móvil a Itachi y el lo leyó mientras sonreía. Sasuke dudo en contestarle. Posiblemente había ya terminado su libro por esa razón quería salir con el.

-Contéstale que si.- le dijo su hermano- Aunque estés muriéndote de enojo, aunque después te arrepientas, porque de todos modos te vas a arrepentir si le contestas que no.- Sasuke escribió rápido y envió.

-Gracias Itachi.- agradeció antes de tomar sus llaves y salir.

_**Sasuke.**_

_Estoy en tu casa en diez minutos._

.

.

.

Sasuke había pasado puntual por ella en su convertible. Ambos permanecieron en silencio en el coche. El ambiente era algo incomodo. Ella suspiro y le tomo la mano con la cual manejaba la palanca, el la miro confuso.

-Lo lamento.- se disculpo sinceramente.- Lamento ser la peor novia del mundo.-

Sasuke sonrió tímidamente y le acaricio la mano.- Sakura.- la miro a los ojos.- No eres la peor novia del mundo.

Ella agacho la cabeza.- claro que lo soy.- reitero.

-No, no lo eres.- volvió a negar.- deja de decir eso, te amo.- Sin importarle que su novia fuera una berrinchuda, caprichosa, sensible, cursi, y molesta la amaba. La amaba demasiado.

-También te amo, Sasuke.- el la beso levemente antes de estacionar su auto frente al lugar de su cita.

Ella miro el lugar incrédula, después lo miro a el y este le regreso una de esas sonrisas que tanto amaba. El definitivamente era el mejor novio del mundo.

-¿Una biblioteca?.- pregunto incrédula.- ¿Nuestra cita será en una biblioteca?- era notorio la alegría en su voz.

Sasuke asintió.- Solo si prometes no enamorarte de algún personaje ficticio antes que de mi.- ella rio por lo bajo.

Ambos bajaron el paso su brazo por sus hombros y ella por su cintura, como normalmente lo hacían.

-Sasuke.- lo llamo antes de entrar.

-Hn.-

-Por supuesto que no me enamoraría de alguien mas, cualquiera en su sano juicio se enamoraría de ti.- Ella se paro de puntitas y lo beso tiernamente en sus labios.

Es ahí cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta que ni la magia de Harry Potter, la osadía de Cuatro, la valentía de Jace, lo atrevido de Percy, lo romántico de Peeta, o lo simpático de Finnick le quitarían el amor de su novia.

Y quien sabe, quizá terminara gustándole leer libros con su bonita novia… especialmente los populares libros de los que tanto había hablar… 50 sombras de Grey.

.

.

.

Aclaro esto no es una continuación de cursi, o bueno si lo es. Pero no es como una historia continúa si no más bien como "sucesos" que ocurren en el noviazgo de Sasuke y Sakura. Ya habrán notado que me gusta que Sasuke sea súper cursi, no me odien por eso. Espectacular martes.


End file.
